


Dream boy (Imallexx/Male reader)

by PinkSpaceBun



Category: imallexx - Fandom
Genre: ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSpaceBun/pseuds/PinkSpaceBun
Summary: Hiii I made an account just for this fic so im still figuring things out lol but I hope you like it!(Y/N): Your name(Y/T): Your town(E/C): Your eye color(H/C): Your hair colorOh and heres a little trick if you copy this into a word or google doc you can use find and replace and put your actual name in and stuff or even change the characters around if you want lol this is all for fun so Alex and James if you ever find this Im really sorry dont hate me im just a smol teenage boy
Relationships: Imallexx/Reader, James Marriott/Reader/Imallexx
Kudos: 6





	Dream boy (Imallexx/Male reader)

It's a normal summer morning. I'm sitting in my room watching one of my favorite YouTubers, Imallexx. "...Peace out people, and have a good day." I sigh after the video ends. "He's so cute.." Putting on the infamous grey sweatpants video, I slowly put a hand into my pants and begin rubbing. Soon enough, the video is forgotten and I can only focus on the pleasure and my own thoughts of Alex. I reach a climax relatively quickly, and release with a stifled whine. Sighing once again, I reach for my phone, and see Alex posted a new video. Smiling, I begin watching the video, ignoring the mess in my pants. The content is pretty normal, but then he announces the best thing I've ever heard, "I'll be in (Y/T) by the time this video goes up! Feel free to come say hi around 11-3!" I jump up immediately, glancing at the clock while I scramble to get dressed. "It's already 9:30, there's no way my mom will let me go…" I think to myself while throwing on an internet sensation hoodie and a pair of jeans. "Mom? Dad?" I call out as I'm leaving my room. I see a note on the kitchen table. "Hey (Y/N), sorry for not waking you up but we figured you'd want to sleep in! We left enough food for the next couple days in the fridge, you're allowed to go out but you're not allowed to have anyone over, please make good choices while we're away! We love you!" My initial confusion fades as I remember the family trip to New York, I had decided to stay home to work and hang out with friends, and now I was thinking that I had made the best decision in my life. And as i rushed around getting ready, I had no idea how true that was.  
~Alex’s POV~  
“I should be used to tours and meet and greets by now..” I mumbled while staring at the line of people that wanted to meet me. I forced a smile and shook hands, took the gifts, even hugged a couple fans. I loved my fans, I really did, but even a youtuber gets tired, and I had basically gotten off the plane, dropped my stuff at the hotel, and come here. After what felt like hours and hours of faces, one of the guards said it was 3. I looked at the line, only about ten people left. “I’ll finish with them and then we’ll pack up,” I said to him. He nodded and walked away. More hand shaking, another hug, and then three people left. It looked like the two girls in front tried to get the last guy to see me first, but he let them go. They shrugged and headed over. “Wow Alex we love your videos we have all your merch!!” I half laughed. This was, like, the 50th time I’d heard that exact phrase. “Must’ve been expensive, mate,” I responded. “Oh it was! But we don’t mind, do we Allyson?” the other girl answered, nudging her friend. “No Annika’s right we don’t mind at all! Can we hug you?” I nodded and they hugged me. Annika seemed like a cunt but I didn’t say anything to them, of course. They finally let go and the last guy came up. He had (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. He smiled when he saw me, which wasn’t unusual, but his smile was so beautiful i couldn’t help but smile back.”H-hi I’m (Y/N),” he stammered out, “ I’ve been here since like 10 I’m so happy I got to see you!” “If you’ve been here since 10, why are you at the back of the line?” I asked. “Oh! Well I let everyone else ahead of me when I saw how big the line was… I wanted to make sure everyone who could got a chance to see you!” (Y/N) responded, clearly happy that everyone did. “That’s really sweet of you,” I said, forgetting (Y/N) was a fan and putting my hand on his head. He bit his lip and looked down and I immediately realized what i did. “Sorry-” I started, but he cut me off. “No worries Alex!” He said, smiling again. I looked around, my guards and assistants were already packing things up, and i could see one pointing to his watch. “Fuck it... “ I thought, and turned back to (Y/N). “Usually I don’t do this, but you’re really cute and I don’t wanna wait to get your number and set up a date and stuff, so do you maybe wanna come back to my hotel with me?”  
~Your POV~  
My heart just about stopped when alex asked me to join him. “Uh-Uhm..” I stuttered, trying to find the right words. I looked at him, searching, trying to see if this was a mean prank or a dream. After deciding it didn’t matter, i took one last big breath, I finally managed to get out “Sure! Uhm you’re really cute too!” He laughed, “Oh my god you’re adorable,” then put his arm over my shoulder and led me toward a car that seemed to be waiting just for us. He got in first, pulling me behind him. He started talking with the person up front while I shut the door and fastened my seatbelt. “(Y/N) huh? Cute name,” I heard a familiar voice say. “James!” Alex exclaimed, “He’s MINE,” “I know, I know,” James responded, laughing. “I was just complimenting his NAME,” Alex just glared at him while he shook his head and drove off. I looked at Alex. He was smiling, it was even prettier in person. “So I’m “yours”, huh?” I asked softly. Alex looked at me, eyes widening slightly, then closing as he leaned in towards me and whispered, “Only if you want to be~” I blushed and looked down as he sat back, grinning. “Well?” He asked after a bit. “Well what?” I responded, although I was pretty sure I knew what he meant. “Do you wanna be mine, (Y/N)?”


End file.
